


Snippets of Home Life

by writingramblr



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of drabbles looking at a more domestic side of Kyle and Sarah's life, including a 'what if' kind of AU where they end up having a daughter!</p><p> </p><p>Written as a present for wolves_and_girls aka romanovasledger!</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3  Months At A TIme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



The calendar hung in the corner of the room, beside the window that overlooked the small pond behind the new cabin.

Five miles off the main road, which was more like a dirt and gravel mix of a path, was where Sarah and Kyle were currently staying, while Pops mainly slept outside in a makeshift hammock and had easy access to his weapon stash beneath the cabin.

Each day was marked by a big red ‘X’ and Kyle knew better than to ask Sarah why she used one of those when there were so many modern gadgets available.

In the last week, he and Pops had gone on a rare bonding trip to pick up cellphones for them all, the best way to ensure they stayed in constant contact.

Sarah had given him a questioning look, and glared at the small cardboard box containing the device,

“Really? You’re bringing that kind of tech here? Of all things?”

Kyle didn’t see it as a problem.

It wasn’t as if it was a Skynet electronic.

But that night he hoped he could make it up to her.

She’d been out shopping all day, and was quietly making it known she was worn out.

When she’d put everything away and finally collapsed on their bed, he moved over to sit behind her, and pressed his hands onto her petite shoulders.

Her head lolled backwards and a groan escaped her lips as he massaged her sore muscles.

“Oh my god. That feels amazing.”

Kyle grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of her neck,

“My hands are pretty magical aren’t they? I can do more than this too. Did you want to shower before dinner? By yourself or…?”

He’d leaned back just a touch, and thank goodness because Sarah’s head snapped back upright and she jerked away from him.

“No! Hell no. I can’t. We can’t…”

Her hands pressed together tightly and she glanced over at the hanging calendar, eyes flashing with something like nerves and Kyle sighed.

“Oh. It’s that time of the month.”

Sarah shook her head, and her eyes widened,

“No! Not _that_ time of the month. It’s almost time for a new shot.”

Kyle frowned,

“Oh. Well I can always just use…”

He shrugged, and Sarah shook her head again.

“You know those things aren’t nearly as good as my shot. So no. Until I can get a new one, we can’t do anything.”

Kyle glanced down at the bed.

“We can’t even sleep next to each other?”

Sarah rolled her eyes, and looked at him as if he’d just suggested they start taking their clothes off,

“NO! I can’t sleep with you. It’s far too hard to resist you in the morning, the way you look all crinkly eyed and with you hair messed up…”

She trailed off and looked dreamy for a moment, and he smirked proudly, before she straightened up and pointed to the couch by the windows,

  
“You can sleep over there. It’ll be just a couple days. Now I’m going to go shower…alone!”  


Kyle watched as she stalked away, with more steely determination than he would have thought possible.

They hadn’t really done much beyond fooling around in the last week, and he realized it hadn’t been on accident.

She’d probably been weaning him off the entire time!

He muttered under his breath as he made up the couch to be somewhat comfortable and glanced out to the lake.

Maybe a dip in the frigid waters would help cool his burning need for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Kyle is the best Kyle lbr.  
> and also I don't honestly know when toddlers start speaking full sentences, so let's pretend Sarah and Kyle's kid would be extra smart

Though Cameron hadn’t displayed many typical toddler traits in her early days, it became obvious when she turned a precocious three that things were about to change.

Sarah took her along shopping at the grocery store and Cameron, or Ronnie as she'd nicknamed herself being unable to pronounce her full name properly, was quite taken with the minimal seasonal toy aisle and insisted on a pair of fairy wings.

They were cheaply made and very bright pink. So much so that Sarah nearly winced as she looked at them in her daughter's clutches, but she didn't see the harm, so she got them.

She thought Ronnie would grow tired of them in a few days and she could sneakily toss them out with the garbage and be none the worse.

But no.

The next trip to the store, Ronnie insisted on wearing said wings.

She also found a miniature tea set in harsh pink and red tones that she couldn't live without.

A month later Pops was building her a table and small chairs to accompany the various stuffed animals Ronnie had acquired and she placed the tea set on the table with an air of finality that Sarah almost rolled her eyes at her own flesh and blood.

Normally she tried not to show her age or exasperation with her daughter, but she had been such a curve ball after worrying and hoping and waiting over those 9 months, expecting the worst or God knew what, that she had felt the need to grow up rather quickly.

Kyle had been an incredible rock and was definitely shaping into a wonderful father, but one day, when Sarah was cooking something that had resembled spaghetti out of the package but was slowly burning to a crisp, at the same time as her hand hovered over the phone book to dial for pizza, Ronnie was playing tea party and her father walked by, prompting a greeting.

"Sit with me daddy. Tea before dinner."

The gap toothed smile was so sincere and the invite so sweet, Kyle couldn't think of a good excuse to get out of it.

"Uh sure honey."

Short of pulling up an adult sized chair and throwing off the entire party dynamic, Kyle knelt beside Ronnie and her large gray rabbit, and she carefully handed him a cup, pouring slowly, before asking,

"Milk and sugar?"

The sugar bowl and pitcher of milk stared at him from across the table.

Kyle looked over at Sarah, a pleading look on his face, and all she could do was shrug.

She'd always been deemed too busy to warrant an invitation, and as such, had zero basis to compare and no advice to offer.

Ronnie, clad in her fairy wings and a plain black t shirt and jean shorts that looked right out of her mom's wardrobe waited patiently, and Kyle finally shrugged.

"Lots of room for cream and sugar. I'm not a fan of bitter tea alone."

Ronnie surprised him with a giggle.

He gazed at her adoringly and she wrinkled her nose up at him,

"Silly daddy. Green tea isn't bitter."

Again Kyle threw Sarah a glance, and then he winked down at Ronnie.

"Of course. I should have known."

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record green tea shouldn't be served with cream and sugar.Unless it's a green tea frappe. But that's beside the point.


End file.
